


English Lesson

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: English, English lesson, Funny, Haruka being dominate and spunky, Lessons, M/M, Rin being embarrassed and flirty, Romantic Comedy, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is teaching Haruka some English and made a few flirtatious comments in that language. What he doesn't know is that Haruka knows everything he is saying, just acting. RinHaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Lesson

"Okay," Rin said. "So I'm going to teach you some phrases of English so you can pass the next test."

Haruka didn't want this, but after failing his last test for English, he felt the need to improve. Rin was the last person to ask but nobody else was available to teach him.

"Fine," Haruka said bluntly.

Rin took a book from the table, opened a marked page and started to read out the sentence to Haruka who had a pencil ready to write on his notebook.

"We'll start something easy," said Rin, flipping to the next page and spoke in English, "The English term for this sentence is 'this is a pen'. When you use this sentence, it can be used in past and present tense-just change 'is' with 'was'."

Through the minutes during their small session of English, Haruka scribbled notes on his blue notebook for future reference. Haruka didn't like the idea of learning English, nonetheless it was a mandatory subject. It wasn't like he was going to travel around the world and speak English.

A few minutes later, Haruka filled a page of sentences and Rin suggested to have a practice in conversations.

"All right, let's get the conversation practice over with," Rin decided tiredly. "When we're done you'll be a pro English speaker at that next test...and it'll be me who'll brag about it all day!" Grinning like a fool, Haruka raised an eyebrow of puzzlement. "Right... 'hello, it is nice to meet you'." Rin took his hand out as though he expected Haruka to shake it. Haruka did, unwillingly, but nonetheless done it.

Then there was silence...

"Haru, you're supposed to say the same thing," Rin inquired.

Haruka heaved a sigh, "Hello, it is nice to meet you..."

"Today is such a great day, isn't it?"

"Yes...it is." Haruka rolled his eyes, clearly bored of the converstation already.

"You know," he said, "I met some handsome guys, but you are hot."

I know he thinks I'm bad at English, but I'm not stupid to not know he's flirting... "That is nice." he answered. If Haruka could make Rin think he didn't understand a word he said, he just might put it to his advantage.

"Haruka, I know you may not like me, but I do like you. I love you."

Forming a confused face, turning his pages at his notebook and looking up, he asked, "What was that? I don't remember hearing that in the test?"

Not to Haruka's surprise, Rin's goofy grin twitched awkwardly. Seeing how querulous Rin seemed and how he bit his bottom lip apprehensively, Haruka smirked and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait, did you know what I just said or-?"

"No, no, I really didn't. Can you tell me what you just said before, too? Like you said previously, I needed the tutoring." Haruka was aching in temptation of all the horror he built on Rin. Just seeing him biting his bottom lip made him cocky.

"I-I...said you look...good." Rin lied abominably. Excusing his lip biting he went back to the task at hand and made a mental note that Haruka wasn't terrible at English than he lead on.

XxXxXxX

Antecedently, Rin had no knowledge Haruka knew some of his sentences. That goes to show how much his ego can take over him; especially at Haruka. If there was on thing he knew after dating him it was to never take leverage on Haruka. Believe it or not, Haruka was a very cunning human being. Rin knew this and embarrassed himself just now after that tutor session.

Just now, Rin was reading a random article of a magazine. Lying on the couch and contemplating his "class", Rin sighed as he waited for his boyfriend to come home.

And right away, he heard the door open, shut closed and footsteps coming into the living room. Sitting up he saw Haruka and a piece of paper in his left hand which took his interest right away. Did the tutoring pay off? Rin's beaming eyes were glued to the paper and noticed the red markings suggested something prodigious, but Haruka had the poker face on again...

"So...what did you get?" Rin asked, his right side lip twitching just a tad out of nervousness.

Haruka moved closer to the couch, got to his knees just behind the couch and gave him the paper. Rin took it and was amazed...he passed the test with a hundred percent!

"Hey, congrats!" Rin said, proud in tone and smirked lightly to his boyfriend. "I knew that tutoring paid-"

Suddenly, Haruka perked his lips and silenced Rin in a small but significant kiss. Blushing a shade of cherry pink, Rin kissed in reply and smiled at Haruka who surprised him...in English.

"I love you, too," said Haruka honestly with love in his voice.

Rin at first was caught in a flutter of a heartbeat of deep appreciation, but he replied with his too many smirks, "You wanna keep speaking English?"

"No, I rather speak Japanese, thanks." Haruka replied bluntly, took the piece of paper, got up and sulked away.

He pulled himself to rest his upper body on the couch, leaning over to see Haruka going to the kitchen and bellowed, "I love you, too, Haru!" And he smiled, knowing their short but meaningful session paid off.

Meanwhile, Haruka was getting an ice cream as a reward for his test, but then thought... When should I tell him Makoto helped me with that test since we spent the night... Dreading the sentence for his subconscious leisure, he tore the wrapper and took a bite out of his ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Seeing the few episodes where Haruka spoke English, I thought maybe he needed classes. And who better than Rin himself? :)


End file.
